Warmth
by Xx10
Summary: Eve, a Machiine created with no emotions, grows to be a caring human, who has a secret love. Rated T for Language, and suggestive themes
1. Chapter 1

Elsword-Warmth

Heya Peoples, it's me with another story, Inspired by Vayne385 and Xx-ElDragon-xX.  
_

Eve walked down the streets of Elder, thinking of someone, someone Special.  
Was it Elsword? No.  
Was it Chung? no.  
Was it Add?

She cringed at the thought of Add. He lied to everyone she loved and took advantage of her, and took away, what she couldn't get back.

She thought of her special someone again, she sighed happily, she didn't know when she star-  
ted to feel this way, nor did she know why. she was completely Nasod. and should be an emotionless Machine. though she was shaped and made to be alot like a human, she didn't think she should feel emotions. But she did.

Maybe it was Raven, Who had come with her to Elder, maybe he had made her feel this way,  
after all, he was her crush.

She moved along the streets, and who else would she bump into but Raven,

"Oh, Greetings Raven!" she said Gleefuly "Hmm, You seem Chipper, What's up?" He asked his Nasod friend.  
"Ohh, Not much..." She said pulling her sleeve nervously. {damn emotions.} she thought,  
"Can I tell you something?" Eve asked. "Of Course" He said, his claw falling to his side.  
"Well..." She started, as her instincts moved her like a puppet on strings, Leaning up to his mouth, and kissed him,

Raven, Was quite shocked. He didn't expect that from her, the silent, shy type, just to come out and kiss her.

"E-eve.." He started. looking at her.

Realizing what she had done, she ran, as far away as she could.

"EVE!" Raven Called, Chasing after her, but she had gotten away. off towards Ruben, it seemed.

Eve sat in an alley of Elder. she cried and punched herself. Her Drone Reby rested next to her. "Oh, Reby, I'm so stupid." she said, hugging it,

Reby shook it's head the best a drone could.

"Yes i am. I'M SO STUPID!" she said punching a wall,

"Could that be Eve?" Raven asked himself, running towards the voice. once he got to her, he knelt down to her, "Why do you Cry?"

She sniffed "I'm so stupid, Raven, I'm so sorry. i shouldn't have-" She started to say, and Raven silenced her, with a Kiss.

"Eve, do you like me?" He asked, sitting next to her.

she nodded "I... don't know what i'm feeling, it feels warm.. and fuzzy inside me... like-"  
"Love?" Raven finished her sentence.

She nodded again.

"I think i like you too." Raven said.


	2. Chapter 2

...

Elsword-Warmth Ch2

* * *

"I'll love you forever" Raven said. " And I'll love you even after that." Eve said.  
"Do you intend to turn my body more Nasod so we can live forever?" He asked.  
She hesitated, and nodded. "are you okay with that?"  
He nodded. "yes. I don't want to sadden you one day by dying. i want to be with you."  
he said, hugging her. Eve smiled at him. "Then... Let's get married." she said to him. "So soon? " He asked.  
"well, It wouldn't be right to turn you more nasod without marriage." she said.  
Raven nodded in understanding.

"Let me at least do it right." He said to her.  
she nodded "do as you wish."  
"I'll be back soon, my love" he said, running off.

Eve sat alone for an Hour. and Raven returned,  
Eve stood up and Raven took her hand and knelt down, "Eve, My love, i want you for eternity, Will you Marry me?" he asked her, reavealing a pure gold ring.

she smiled at him "yes, i will, " she said as he slipped the ring on her finger.

they hugged, and kissed for the longest time, and they started to talk about their friends.

and then they got to Add.

Eve became silent.

"Something Wrong?" Raven asked.  
"Add... he's a selfish bastard." she said.  
"Wasn't that obvious?" "Raven. you don't understand."  
"how so Eve?" "..."  
"What is it Eve!?"  
"Add... h-he Raped me."

Raven Clenched his claw.  
"I. Will. Kill. Him." He said.

Eve looked at Him "Raven... Don't try.. he will have reason to kill you if you use physical force" she warned.

Raven took this into account. "yes... i know.."

"Shall we go back to Ruben?" Raven asked,  
"Yes, Let's tell them the news."


End file.
